With development of communication technology, a communication system has been accepted by more and more people, and has been increasingly widely applied into various aspects in work, study and daily life, as it were, the communication system has been an indispensable part of people's lives.
Multiple individuals gathered are referred to as a group. In a social network, those individuals are gathered for a certain common reason, for example, an interest, a geographical position and work. A class group, a company group and so on can be created for convenience of communication.
However, in a communication group, a creator of the group or a manager authorized by the creator is required for management, and the other users need to search actively based on a key word and can join into the communication group only in a case of applying or being invited. Also, a terminal of the user invited or applying or a terminal of the manager performs multiple communication with a server in an invitation or application process, which results in a complex operation, large time consumption, and great consumption for system resources and a network bandwidth of the terminal and the server.
The user requires adding other users as friends in the communication group, generally, the user needs to view profiles of different users several times, and sends a request only after selecting an interested user, which results in a complex operation and large time consumption, and great consumption for the system resources and the network bandwidth caused by making multiple responses to the view operation by the first terminal and the server.